role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Glass Poltergeist
Glass Poltergeist (ガラスポテジスト, Garasupotejisuto) is a prankster ghost kaijin and a RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Glass Poltergeist is a psychotic, petty lunatic of a ghost and considers himself to be a master of pranks. He is the epitome of card-carrying villains and likes to wreak havoc and to torment living people for the thrills. Glass Poltergeist is also pretty sneaky and crafty ghost, seemingly always having more tricks up his sleeves and also likes to set up "traps". He also likes to taunt others a lot and hates it when people avoid or get away from his pranks or attacks.. Despite his overall notorious reputation and his erratic personality, he does have some leadership skills and gets along well with is other fellow demented monsters. History Debut: Ghostly Duel It all started when FlamingoMask was walking alone to himself, nut he lost track of where he was at and ended up in a dark alley. Then from out of the blue, three lowly thugs came out and ambushed FlamingoMask. After a brief scuffle, FlamingoMask then managed to defeat all three of the thugs, but it wasn't over yet. As FlamingoMask was about to walk away, he heard the three thugs demonically laughing in unison. As he turned around, he then saw the three thugs fade away and in their place was a single ghastly laughing ghost known as; Glass Poltergeist! Glass Poltergeist then introduced himself to FlamingoMask and said that he tricked him into falling into his trap and argued with FlamingoMask some more before finally fighting the Shadowblood. Glass Poltergeist was on a roll, starting off by throwing his glass knives at FlamingoMask and then blasting his smoke breath at FlamingoMask, all while taunting FlamingoMask. Getting bored of fighting in a dark alley, Glass Poltergeist then flew up and grabbed FlamingoMask and tossed him aside into the streets, that way their fight could be more open. As FlamingoMask flew up and attempted to punch Glass Poltergeist in the face hard, Glass Poltergeist then made himself intangible and watched as FlamingoMask fell onto the ground. As FlamingoMask picked himself back up, Glass Poltergeist then began to laugh at his expense and mock FlamingoMask some more, even stating that he (FlamingoMask) probably couldn't even fight his way through a group of bandits. This finally made FlamingoMask very enraged and as such FlamingoMask then leaped and attacked Glass Poltergeist with all he had. Glass Poltergeist then through his explosive glass cards at FlamingoMask, but this time FlamingoMask dodged them in the nick of time, infuriating Glass Poltergeist. Glass Poltergeist then through some glass cards at FlamingoMask from his deck, but he still didn't succeed. FlamingoMask then flew directly at Glass Poltergeist and punched him hard in the face, sending him flying sky high. FlamingoMask then flew up towards Glass Poltergeist and then punched and kicked him hard, sending Glass Poltergeist back down to ground fast. As he hit the ground, a small dirt explosion then occurred and made a small crater. As FlamingoMask then brushed returned to ground and bushed the dirt off himself off, Glass Poltergeist got back up and admitted defeat but he swore that he would return. Glass Poltergeist then disappeared and took off. Arsenal & Abilities * Glass Manipulation: Glass Poltergeist had the ability to control over glass. ** Glass Knives: '''Glass Poltergeist can create throwing knives made of glass and can use them against his opponents. ** '''Glass Scimitars: Glass Poltergeist can conjure up one or two scimitars made up of glass to use for combat. ** Explosive Glass Cards: '''As well as Glass Knives, Glass Poltergeist can also create a deck full of glass cards that he can use to throw at his opponents. Once they hit the ground, they can create some explosions. * '''Smoke Breath: '''Glass Poltergeist can fire a powerful stream of smoke form his "mouth". * '''Flight: '''Glass Poltergeist can fly at high speeds. * '''Flames: Glass Poltergeist can fire powerful streams of purple-colored flames from his gloves. * Intangibility: '''Being a ghost, Glass Poltergeist can make himself intangible and pass through walls or objects. * '''Retractable Claws: '''Glass Poltergiest is capable of extending his claws and can use them as blades to slash at his opponents. * '''Dividing Shapeshifting: '''Glass Poltergeist can take a human form, but can also go also as far as can take on the form of three people, as demonstrated when he first appeared to ambush FlamingoMask. * '''Contract Monsters: Glass Poltergeist is able to summon or hire other monsters to assist him in battle. * Invisibility: Being a ghost, Glass Poltergeist can turn himself invisible and disappear. Though Glass Poltergeist is a more open and hostile spirit, he mainly uses this ability to retreat or when he's getting away. * Intangibility: Glass Poltergeist can become intangible at will. * Possession: Glass Poltergeist can enter insider and take control over machines and vehicles and use them to his own gain. He can't possess people though, only objects. Weaknesses * Light Energy: Glass Poltergeist doesn't like light attacks. Quotes Trivia * Glass Poltergeist was originally going to be named "Glass Specter" but his name was changed to "Glass Poltergeist" later on. * He was originally created back in 2009 and was named simply "Poltergeist" back then and his only powers back then were simply flight and intangibility. * Originally he was going to become FlamingoMask's main enemy, but he was eventually replaced with Gevaudan and to a lesser extent Garbage Monster in this regard. However he still remains as an effective starter villain for FlamingoMask. * Glass Poltergeist originally made more appearances in RP, however most of them beyond his debut have debatable canon (barring his appearances beyond the ones with WolfMask and FlamingoMask crossover or the one with the original AkaMask and AoMask). Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ghost Category:Original Characters Category:Undead Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Flying Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Insane Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Villains Category:Kaijin Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)